Memories
by ColoradoGirl93
Summary: One-shot  T for violence ...Sakura has to bring him back, she can't live without him, but is Sasuke the same? Or has his memories with team seven become too cloudy to see past? Don't like, don't read


I was inspired to write this while listening to "Memories" by Within Temptation, I think it really fits.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

She had to do it, she had to be the one, no matter what Naruto said, it had to be her. She was going to bring him back, or kill him. A tear escaped from her eye, she wiped it away. She had known for a long time that those were the only options she had, he would never come back willingly, he was too consumed with darkness. _I knew, ever since he left I knew he wouldn't come back on his own, but I pushed the thought away, I kept hoping, I was foolish._

"Sakura, are you okay?" Lee asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, just a little anxious. How long till we get to the Land of Iron?"

"We still have another day to travel," Kiba said, "I think we should rest here for the night." The others agreed with him and put their stuff down.

"I'll be right back," Sakura said walking off into the forest. Sai followed her.

"I hope you're not planning on doing anything foolish Sakura."

She turned around startled. "What are you talking about? I just need to find Naruto, I have something important I need to tell him, you know that."

Sai stared at her.

"Don't try to read into my actions, there is nothing to assess, what I want to do is clean cut and simple."

"I hope it is," he said walking away. "For everyone's sake."

She rejoined them later, they had built a fire and laid out her sleeping bag for her. They could see her face in the light, she had been crying. But no one asked her about it, she was glad. She climbed into her sleeping bag and rolled over.

The Next Morning:

Sakura made sure to wake up before everyone else. She began unpacking a meal for all of them. When that was finished she started to make the tea, as it began to boil, she added a powder to it; it was enough to knock them out for at least 6 hours. _I hope they forgive me, I hope they understand that I had to do this._

She began to pour the tea, tears rolling down her face.

"What are you doing?'' Sai asked grabbing her arm.

"Nothing," she said wiping her eyes, "I just prepared some breakfast before we head out."

He knocked the tea out of her hands, it spilled on to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Sai?" She yelled, waking Kiba and Lee up.

He still had ahold of her arm, he brought her closer. "Don't Sakura." He whispered in her ear, "I don't care what you're thinking, you don't have to do this alone, and I won't let you."

"Get off me!" She screamed, by this time Kiba and Lee were fully alert.

"What is going on?" Lee asked looking around.

"Sai," Sakura yelled, "he is a traitor! He was trying to eliminate us so he could kill Sasuke and Naruto!"

"What? Why you little—"Kiba said walking towards him.

"Don't listen to her she—"

"Restrain him!" Sakura yelled cutting him off.

Kiba and Lee did as they were told. They didn't see Sakura reaching into her medical pouch. _All they have to do is inhale it._

"Look out!" Sai yelled, but it was too late, Sakura blew the powder in their faces.

"Sakura, why?" Lee asked collapsing. Sakura caught him, she laid them all down.

"Please forgive me," she whispered, tears rolling down her face.

Sakura stood up, and started too run, she wanted to look back just to make sure they were okay, but she couldn't, if she looked back she wouldn't have the nerve to go on.

_Is this how he felt when he left? Did it hurt, or was he too consumed with his lust for power_? Sakura remembered, she remembered three years ago, the night he had defected. That night she had professed her undying love him. _How did he react? He told me I was annoying, he said thank you, and knocked me out. He didn't feel anything, just the drive for revenge, I'm sure of it. _

Despite what she had said earlier, her destination was not exactly the land of iron, it was a forest a little ways after it. She was sure he would travel through there, _then, I will intercept him. I have to travel fast, god only knows when he will travel through there, I will stake it out for a few days, and if he doesn't come, then I guess I will have to just hunt him down._

Sakura had made this decision moments after the Konoha 11 had decided to eliminate Sasuke to prevent him from starting a war. _They have no right, they don't have any idea of the pain Sasuke has went through, its not an excuse for his actions, but still they don't know. What right do they have to decide what to do with him? They have no personal connection with him, they just pretend they do for their own sake. They don't know him, nobody knows him like me and Naruto. Nobody had the relationship we did_. Sakura sighed, _but what was our bond? He cut the ties that linked us so easily_. She shook her head, that didn't matter, no one had the right to deal with Sasuke except for the members of squad 7.

She ran all day, she wanted to put as much distance between her and her teammates as possible, she knew they would try to bring her back. But she was determined, she was not going back, not until he was dealt with.

Meanwhile:

Things had turned sour at the Kage Summit. Sasuke's vision was becoming blurred, and the sudden arrival of Naruto and Kakashi further complicated matters. Still, despite the situation, Sasuke was happy, he had succeeded in killing Danzo, the first of many Konoha elders to meet their fate. The feeling of complete and utter ecstasy that ran through his body as he delivered the final blow was like nothing he had ever felt before. The feeling overwhelmed his body so much he did not even feel a twinge of guilt at the sight of his teammate Karin lying on the ground in critical condition, he didn't need her anymore, she was useless if she was captured so easily. Besides, he still had Suigetsu and Jugo to help him complete his goals.

He had not though anticipated on engaging in battle with his former sensei and one of his former teammates. Suigetsu and Jugo had been able to keep them at bay long enough for him to complete his task, but he still had to face them. Sasuke was no match for them in his condition, the only thing that saved him from certain death by Kakashi's chidori was Naruto. The fool had stepped in the way, he preached to Sasuke about how they still had an unbreakable bond, and how they would battle at full strength one day soon, and die together in battle. _Bull shit,_ Sasuke thought. He used this as an opportunity to attack, which caused Kakashi to intervene.

Kakashi had a tear in his eye, but he had to do it, for the sake of his village, and his former student. He was about to strike, when Madara Uchiha appeared. Kakashi narrowly missed, as Madara transported the fugitives through his sharingan.

"Go," Madara ordered. "Zetsu will be at the end of the forest to see you safely to headquarters. I will clean up here."

"What do you think they will do to Karin?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Probably take her in for questioning and-"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said cutting him off, "she was weak, and member that could easily be disposed of, and easily replaced." He eyed the two, making them shrink back slightly. "Let's move out." They followed his order without question.

Sasuke was pushing himself, but still they were going at a slower pace than he would have liked. He stopped to catch his breath in a small clearing.

"Here," Jugo said timidly, "let me heal you."

Sasuke complied, he had no other choice.

Sakura:

_Is it?_ She stood up to her full height, concentrating, putting intense focus into all of her senses. _There it is again._ It was fleeting, and far away, but Sakura would know that chakra anywhere. _I was right, I have to move before he does._

She took off, not even bothering to plan, plot, or weigh the risks of confronting him on her own. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she felt his chakra presence slowly becoming stronger.

_In this world you tried_  
_Not leaving me alone behind_  
_There's no other way_  
_I pray to the gods let him stay_  
_The memories ease the pain inside,_  
_Now I know why_

All of a sudden, Sakura was not here, she was not in this time, in this moment, she was back, three and a half years ago, when they had first become Team 7.

_All of my memories keep you near_  
_In silent moments_  
_Imagining you here_  
_All of my memories keep you near_  
_In silent whispers, silent tears_

**FLASHBACK:**

_She was sitting with Sasuke trying to enjoy her lunch while Naruto was tied to a post for disobeying Kakashi-sensei... Now she was in front of Tazuna the bridge-builder trembling as she attempted to protect him, Sasuke jumped infront of her just in time... They were in the Forest of Death, Sasuke had woken up, he seemed possessed, she ran to him, begging him to stop, she hugged him, the marks receded._

**END FLASHBACK:**

_If only it was that easy,_ she thought picking up her pace, _if only I could hug him and make it all better, if only I could remind him of the feelings that he felt as a member of our squad. But it's impossible, he broke those ties._ She shook her head, trying to rid those thoughts from haunting her, _I have to try. _She could sense him near now, but he wasn't alone. _I shouldn't have expected him to be._ She was so near, just a few more moments.

SASUKE:

Sasuke should have known someone was coming, he should have known. But him and his team were preoccupied, by the time he sensed his visitor, it was too late, his position had already been compromised. He stood up as he felt the intruder moving closer, the chakra seemed strangly familiar, yet he couldn't assosiate a face or name with it.

SAKURA:

She broke through the barrier of trees. There he was, for a split second, Sakura saw her teammate, the boy she loved, the one she had been working to save all these years.

She was thrust back into reality by a man wielding a sword, _wait that is Zabuza's sword. _"Just sit back Sasuke, I'll take care of this bitch."

"I didn't come to fight the likes of you," she said glaring in his direction. "I came for that man, Sasuke Uchiha. I wish to fight him, no one else." _Where is all this courage suddenly coming from?_

"You little bitch, how dare you talk like you are worth his time. Allow me to teach you some manners." The man started walking towards her.

"Suigetsu," he stopped at the sound of his name. Sasuke took a step forward. "If she wants a battle she has one." Suigetsu bowed his head submissively and took a few steps backwards. Sasuke turned to Sakura, "I already felt the thrill of killing one member of your precious village today. I can't wait to see what it feels like to break the rest of my bonds indefinately."

"Danzo," Sakura whispered in realization. "Sasuke, I know what the village did was wrong, but how can you justify yourself. You wish to destroy Konoha, your home, all the innocent lives. There are people who had no idea, and people who weren't even born yet, how can you justify it."

Suigetsu scoffed.

"All of their blood shall wash the slate of the Uchiha clan forever." Sasuke pulled out his sword, Sakura got in a fighting stance.

_Made me promise I'd try_  
_To find my way back in this life_  
_I hope there is a way_  
_To give me a sign you're okay_

**FLASHBACK:**

_Sasuke was falling, Sakura caught him, her grip on the cliff wasn't strong enough, they kept falling. They landed on a flat surface. She had done it, she had kept him safe._

**END FLASHBACK**

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, she had not saved him, she had been weak, she had allowed him to keep falling.

She made a small step, in less than an instant, Saskue was beside her, katana raised. She dodged to the left, attempting to strike him. He moved, she barely tapped his arm, _ridiculous,_ he thought. Soon thogh, he realized he now had no control over his arm, it moved spasmatically at his side. Sakura could see his facial expression change, she was serious, and now, so was he. She looked into his eyes, he had activated his sharingan.

Sakura was forced onto the defensive. She dodged all of his blows, remembering her training by Lady Tsunade. _She got better, perhaps Sakura is not as worthless as I remember,_ Sasuke smirked.

_He's going left_, Sakura moved, and prepared to block herself, but it had been a trap, Sasuke appeared at her right. He grabbed her arm, she could feel it, _oh no, not this jutsu._ Sasuke used a full-body chidori, blowing Sakura backwards. She tumbled tot he ground, but amazingly, got up within seconds. The look of disbelief on his face was only there for less than a second, but Sakura saw it, now it was her turn to smirk.

"I should be dead, or incapacitated right about now, but I realized the jutsu you were going to use, I began healing myself before you could even attack."

Sasuke remained silent, glaring at her. Then all of a sudden he wasn't there, he was directly in front of her, sword raised. She took out a kunai to block his attack, in the position Sakura was in, she could see into Sasuke's eyes. They were black, the darkest, coldest eyes she had ever seen, only feelings of hatred lurked behind them, nothing else. Sakura's eyes began to pour tears, _what happened to the him, to my friend?_ Forgetting where she was, she shook her head, _I have to be strong, I can't cry, I'm not weak anymore._

Sasuke used this as an opportunity, he threw her backwards into a tree, he was there pinning her to it before she had a chance to react._ I'm trapped, I'm completely at his mercy._

Sakura closed her eyes,

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Stop it! Please, stop!" She shouted hugging him, the marks recedeed, he was safe._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Stop it," she whispered, "please stop."

Sasuke's grip loosened on her, Sakura took the chance, she stood an her toes, and embraced Sasuke in a soft kiss.

_Together in all these memories_  
_I see your smile_  
_All the memories I hold dear_  
_Darling you know I'll love you 'till the end of time_

Everything, all of the memories with Sasuke flashed in Sakura's mind and reminded her of what she was trying to save.

All of a sudden she lurched forward, breaking the kiss, blood spurted from her mouth. She looked down, Sasuke's sword was thrust into her stomach. She reached up to touch his face, her fingers barely made contact, he pushed it in farther, she gasped in pain. He pulled the sword out, she fell to the ground, tears in her eyes.

"Let's go."

"But you didn't finish her," Jugo said.

"I said let's go." They obeyed.

He was doing it again, he was leaving, but unbeknownst to all, it broke his heart. Sakura had made feelings emerge that Sasuke had long ago buried.

**FLASHBACK:**

_(After he knocked Sakura out) Sasuke stared at the girl lying on the bench. A single tear glistened in his eye, it was strange to him, but he didn't wipe it away. He let it fall, it landed on her cheek. "I will always miss you," he whispered."_

**END FLASHBACK:**

Sasuke felt a palpitation in his chest as he walked away, he couldn't help it, he looked back.

I really loved writing this story... I think it is only going to be a one-shot, but please review and tell me what you think, if I should go on or leave it at this, and please also review and tell me if you liked it, constructive criticism is welcome:)


End file.
